


Tough Love

by AJDiamond



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass Play, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Confessions, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kinda, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Loki is not much older than Thor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Older!Loki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Loki (Marvel), and, not much plot but it's there if you squint, younger!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Thor has had a pretty stressful day, luckily Loki is there to help him forget about it...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



> My last fic of the year for a kinky Thorki gift exchange! Whoo! What a way to end a year, am I right? I thought I would never get this done, but I somehow was able to finish by the due date! Phew! Happy Holidays, thisdorkyficthing! I hope you like your gift!
> 
> *This fic was edited and written to the best of my ability! I apologize for any errors that may appear throughout!*

Thor has had the worst possible day. _Everything_ seemed to go wrong. 

His alarm didn't go off in the morning so he was late for his first class. He hadn’t gotten the opportunity to eat before leaving, and it wasn’t until later that afternoon that he finally did. Thor had really been looking forward to having a good meal, but the Chinese place that he ordered lunch from got his order entirely wrong, and the food that he did get, tasted like old grease. However, Thor had no time to get anything else, he had another class to go to. 

From there, things only continued to get worse. 

Thor also ran late for his part-time job; he had to do a double shift due to one his co-workers calling in; he hadn’t been able to take his thirty minute break; and all the customers seemed to be out to get him. The icing on the cake was when Thor's shift ended, and it was finally time for him to go home… 

...It started pouring down rain. 

The universe really seemed to have it out for Thor today. For the first time (in a long time) Thor felt like crying. 

* * *

When Thor gets back to the apartment, his roommate is already there. He’s settled in his usual corner of the couch, a textbook beside him, a notebook in his lap, and a pen in his hand. It smells like he has already started dinner, an aroma of assorted spices fill the air. Thor is so fortunate to have an older roommate.

Loki, his roommate, is a junior and four years older than him. He’s smart, mature, and seems to have his life pretty much all figured out. Loki’s always taking care of him in some way, and he doesn’t ever seem to mind doing so. He always seems to wave it off, and say, ‘Don’t worry about it, Thor. I’m happy to help you whenever I’m able to.’ Thor can never express his gratitude enough to him. 

“Hey,” Loki greets, looking up at him briefly before doing a double take. “Norns, did you walk all the way home in the rain?”

“I didn’t know it was going to rain tonight,” Thor tells him, taking off his soggy shoes and pulling off his equally soggy socks. “And I didn’t grab an umbrella or jacket… not that I had time this morning.” 

“Stay where you are, I don't want you dripping water all over the place.” Loki tells him as he heads towards the linen closet. “Were you running late this morning?” 

“Yeah, I guess I forgot to set my alarm last night." 

Loki returns to the living room with a fluffy towel in hand, “I always tell you to double check your alarms before you go to sleep,” Loki rolls his eyes and hands Thor the towel. “And you know could have called me, I would have come to pick you up.” 

“I would have if my phone hadn’t died,” Thor grumbles, beginning to dry his hair. “It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad today is finally over.” 

  
“That bad, huh?” Loki asks, his tone now gentler. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Thor lowers the towel and shakes his head. It was a _really_ bad day and he would rather not repeat what he went through if he doesn’t have to. 

“I understand. I wouldn’t want to talk about a bad, nasty day either.” Loki tells him, mischief filling his eyes as the words leave his lips. “No, you would much rather forget about it, wouldn’t you, Thor?” 

Loki steps into Thor's space, pressing his hands against Thor’s stomach, and slowly letting them travel up his chest. Thor's breath hitches; he can see where this is going, it’s obvious. 

"I would, yeah. But…" Thor swallows gently. 

"But, what?" Loki asks softly, hands roaming across his chest. 

"But, I don't think you should-- we should be doing this…" Thor bites his lower lip, trying to find the right words to say. "We're friends and I'm not sure if this is very appropriate for you to…! Loki!" 

Loki cuts Thor short, taking two handfuls of his ample ass, kneading it through his wet jeans. Thor knows he should probably stop this, they're friends and… friends don't do the types of things that they do! Yes, _do_ . This is definitely not the first time Loki has gotten handsy with Thor (or vice versa) or even the second time or the third. And it has gone way _beyond_ touching. 

Thor's done practically everything with Loki. They've made out on the couch until they were both red in the face. They've sucked each other off… multiple times… on multiple occasions… in multiple places. There's been times where Loki has (unashamedly) come into Thor's bedroom entirely naked, and has sat on his face—of course, Thor obliges Loki and eats his entire ass like it’s his last meal. They’ve also had sex a few… dozen times. That’s something they hadn’t done in a while, but maybe it was all for the best. 

Thor really likes Loki, he has from the very beginning. He would love nothing more than to be Loki’s partner, but he has no idea how Loki feels about _him_ and he’s honestly too afraid to even ask. Perhaps Loki viewed their relationship as one of those where they’re more than friends, but less than lovers—friends with benefits, maybe?

“I just want to make you feel better. Am I being too gentle?” Loki questions, swatting his ass. “You do tend to like things a little rougher though, don’t you?” 

Thor bites back a moan, “Loki, we really shouldn’t be…” 

“I. Want. To.” Loki punctates every word with a swat to Thor’s ass and Thor all but loses it. Loki’s swats are firm against his ass, and every one of them feels so fucking good. “Isn’t this what helps you relieve stress after you have a bad day? Some good, hard spankings?” 

“You should know, you’ve done it before.” Thor mutters, feeling his cock hardening at the thought of Loki tying him up and spanking him.

“That, I have, and on a few occasions too,” A shiver runs down Thor’s spine as Loki cups his ass again and squeezes it. “Why don’t you get out of these wet clothes, go take a quick shower, and be face down and ass up in your bedroom for me in ten minutes?” Loki whispers. 

“Alright,” Thor nods in agreement, he just can’t seem to resist the offer. 

* * *

It feels like ages before Loki finally enters Thor's bedroom. Thor’s ready, he’s been ready for twenty minutes now. If he would have had it his way, they would have been already at this. Thor’s ass would already be aching and red by now. He would already be a sobbing mess under Loki, having already blown a few loads. But he knows that Loki is in control right now, and his pleasure is in his hands. 

“What a good boy,” Loki praises as he closes the door. “You’re such a rare breed, Thor. Obedient, and submissive.” 

Thor flushes at the praise, and merely spreads his legs out further, presenting himself to Loki. His hole winks at him, and his hot and heavy cock, dangles between his legs, painting his blanket with pre-come. Loki in return lets out a pleased hum, and it makes Thor wiggle his hips— if Thor had a tail he swears it would be wagging a mile a minute. 

“So desperate for me,” Loki runs a hand across his bare ass. “Tell me what you want, darling..” 

“I want you to spank me, Loki.” Thor spits out, flushing darker at the term of endearment Loki uses for him. “I want you to leave your handprints on my ass, red marks on my thighs, and I want--I want you to leave my balls sore and my asshole puffy.” 

“Such a dirty boy. Well then, I should get started, ” Loki murmurs, circling two fingers around his hole. “But first, let’s make sure we keep these legs spread.” 

“Spreader bar?” Thor asks, glancing back at him. 

“Spreader bar.” Loki confirms. 

Thor's ankles are the first to be tied down, straps wrapped firmly around each one, then his hands. His spreader bar was always a sure fire way to keep him spread out. 

"There we are," Loki purrs, running a hand across his lower back. "Now, let's begin. Nothing too overwhelming to begin with. Remember to use your safe words if it _does_ get to be too much.” 

"Yeah…" Thor nods, closing his eyes and wiggling his hips in desperation. “Please start, Loki. I’m ready for you.” 

The first strike is with Loki's hand, it’s swift, but hard and it feels so good against his bare flesh. Then comes another and another and another and Thor is in absolute bliss. Each time Loki’s hand lands on Thor’s ass, the sound echoes throughout the room. Thor moans into his pillow as Loki slaps his ass with vigor, praising him all the while. 

“You’re taking this so well, Thor. You haven’t flinched even once yet,” Loki rubs his reddening asscheeks. “You must have had a really stressful day today.” 

“The worst,” Thor nods, jutting his ass out. “Make me forget all about it.” 

“Gladly,” Loki replies, brushing his hand against Thor’s ass before, slapping it. Loki’s hands land harder against his cheeks, causing Thor’s toes to curl up. Loki’s tactful and attentive, striking one cheek, then the other moments later with cupped hands for a harder impact. Thor is pretty sure Loki’s ruined him for anyone else, no one else's hands or touch will ever do. 

“I love when I get to play with your ass like this,” Loki breaths, jiggling both of Thor’s red cheeks in his hands. “You have the most perfect backside, so ample and firm. So fucking gorgeous.” 

“You’re so good with your hands, Loki,” Thor cries out, enjoying Loki’s hands all over him. “You’re so damn good with your hands, _and_ your mouth. I wouldn’t want anyone else doing this...” 

“My mouth? Oh, so you _do_ like it when I eat your ass?” Loki questions, giving Thor’s ass a couple of good smacks. 

“Mm-hmm!” Thor confesses as he receives another firm strike to the rear. “I do!”

“Such. A. Naughty. Boy.” With every word that Loki punctuates, a hand lands heavy on Thor’s skin and he writhes under every touch. “So, you lied to me the last time I ate you out—you said you didn’t like it. I believe you owe me an apology.” 

“I’m sorry,” Thor murmurs pitifully. 

“Louder,” Loki demands, squeezing Thor’s balls hard, before pressing his thumb firmly against his perineum. “I want to hear you.” 

Thor’s eyes rolled back at Loki’s menstruals, everything just feels soooooo good. “I’m sorry I lied to you, Loki!” 

“And?” 

“And I won’t lie to you again!” 

“And?” 

“And-and I love it when you eat me out!” 

“That’s a good boy. Now, then that wasn’t so hard was it?” Loki presses his hands firmly against Thor’s ass and spreads him as wide as he possibly can. And when Loki runs his tongue against Thor's beautiful, sweet hole, it causes the larger man to groan. 

“Fuck, yes,” Thor rolls his hips back against Loki’s face, trying to bury his pretty face between his ass cheeks. “Mmm, yeah. Eat that ass, baby. Get your fill. It’s all yours.” 

The words only seem to encourage Loki, causing him to lap and suck against Thor’s sweet hole eagerly. Thor wishes he could reach back and press Loki’s face in between his cheeks, keep his face there til he’s good and satisfied. 

“Did you say this beautiful ass was mine?” Loki breaths, slapping at Thor’s ass once again. “I’ll gladly claim it as mine.” 

“All yours, all fucking yours.” Thor replies, mind clouded with lust. 

“ _Mine…_ ” Loki murmurs before biting Thor’s left asscheek hard. And Thor swears that he nearly loses his mind, and nearly comes on the spot. 

Loki sucks and slurps at Thor’s asshole, breathing in his sweet musk as he squeezes and slaps his asscheeks. Every now and then Loki’s mouth would wander down to Thor’s balls, sucking and lapping at them as though he’s a starved man. Thor’s cock can’t stop leaking pre-come, a small puddle of it has formed underneath him. 

“Fuck,” Loki breaths out as he lets go of Thor’s balls with a wet, lewd pop. “You taste so fucking good, sweetheart.” Loki circles and flicks his tongue around the rim of his hole. “I just want to devour you, but… this is not about me right now, is it?” 

Thor groans at the loss of Loki’s tongue, hands grabbing at the air, “Loki, baby…” 

There’s a brief pause and then a gentle pat on Thor’s thigh. It’s definitely not Loki’s hand, because the pat is from something cool and leather. “I think it’s time to get a little rougher, don’t you think?” 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Thor chants as his cock continues to leak.. “Please, don’t be gentle with it. The riding crop is my favorite.” 

“Oh, trust me, I wasn't planning on being gentle at all.” Loki replies, running the riding crop against the back of Thor's thigh. 

Loki smacks one thigh, then the other causing Thor to grunt in pain. It hurts, but it’s a good kind of pain, and he doesn’t want Loki to stop. The swats keep coming, each harsher than the one previously before it, and Thor’s in absolute Heaven. His thighs are burning, his body is trembling, his cock aches, there are tears in his eyes…

He’s definitely forgotten all about his rotten day. 

“Loki!” Thor cries out. “Norns, yes, Loki!” 

“Fuck, listen to you,” Loki sucks in a breath, continuing to slap the riding crop against his thighs. “You sound completely wrecked.” 

Thor lets his eyes flutter open, “Loki, I-- Loki! Fuck!” Thor’s cut off by Loki giving him a harsh swat to his balls, body jerking forward. He snaps his eyes shut, “Lok--Loki…! Hah! Yes! Slap my--! Hah!!” 

Loki continues the assault on his sac, stopping every now and then to rub, squeeze, and roll his balls in his hand. It’s all a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure and it’s driving Thor absolutely mad. He’s sure if Loki keeps it up he’ll surely cum. 

“You’re trembling, darling…” Loki remarks, leaning down and taking Thor’s balls into his mouth like it’s nothing. He sucks and laves at them, swirling his tongue against each side before he lets them go with a soft, lewd pop. “Are you going to cum for me?” 

“Mmm-hmm! Mmm-hmm!!” Thor hums as Loki’s mouth is replaced by the riding crop without warning. It only takes one… two... three… swats to his balls before Thor’s a sobbing, howling mess, cumming hard all over his comforter. But even through his orgasm, Loki’s assault on his poor balls doesn’t stop...

“Oh, look at the mess you made, darling. What am I going to do with you?” Loki questions, slapping harder at Thor’s balls with the riding crop. 

“You’ll have to spank me some more and teach--teach me not to make a mess!” Thor sobs out as cum continues to spurt from his cock. 

“Well, this toy just won’t do for such a lesson,” Loki lets the riding crop glide down his balls, and slowly drags down Thor’s thick cock. “I think we’ll need something that will land a little heavier, won’t we?” 

“Yes…” Thor agrees, trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Loki tells him, lightly slapping his hands across Thor’s backside. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

“I feel so good,” Thor sniffles, shifting his position. "I'm just a little thirsty…"

"Good," Loki whispers, rubbing his lower back. "I did bring some water for you." Loki comes to the side of the bed, reaching underneath Thor to undo the wrist straps. "Sit up for a while." 

Thor does what he is told and sits up on his knees, his hair is disheveled, his face is flushed, and he can’t seem to make eye contact with Loki. Loki presses a cool water bottle against his cheek, “Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?” Loki asks, his eyes fixated on him. 

Thor feels his cheeks grow warmer, “Why do you say things like that?” 

“There’s no reason why I shouldn’t, is there?” Loki hands Thor the bottle of water. “Unless you don’t want me to?” 

“I don’t--I just--” Thor brings the water bottle to his lips and takes large gulps, emptying the water bottle in seconds. He can’t seem to find the words to say, there’s so much he’s wanted to say, but he doesn’t know where to start. Maybe it’s because of the position he’s in, bare and vulnerable in front of Loki. Maybe it’s because his mind is clouded with lust and he’s not able to think quite straight right now. Or maybe it’s because he’s afraid, unsure of where it could all potentially lead if he says anything… 

“What?” Loki asks, now closer than he was initially before. “What do you have to say?” 

“What are we?” the larger man finally manages to get out. 

“Well,” Loki begins, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck. “I would personally call us friends with benefits…”

Thor swallows hard, he had the notion that this was what this was but… “I thought maybe that was--” 

“ _But_ …” Loki continues, cutting Thor off. “I would much rather be lovers, partners. If that is something that interests you too.” 

Thor’s heart is practically pounding out of his chest now, he’s speechless and the only thing he can think to do is grab Loki’s face and kiss the ever living fuck out him. Thor kisses him deep and with every bit of passion that he has inside of him. Thor can’t help himself, he’s liked Loki for so long now. When Loki returns the kiss, it’s absolutely electrifying, mind blowing, smoldering… 

Minutes later, Loki pulls away from the kiss, “I’ll take that as a yes?” 

“Yes…” Thor breathes, chasing after his lips. “I wish you would have told me this sooner!” 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me, darling?” Loki smiles, lips hovering over Thor’s. 

“I might forgive you on one condition,” Thor murmurs, running his hands up Loki’s sides. 

“And what might that condition be, pray tell?” 

“You’ve got too many clothes on right now,” Thor tugs on Loki’s shirt, “Take ‘em off.”  
  


“I think you're right. I'll take them off but,” Loki says with a smirk before peeling off his shirt and tossing it across the room. "I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

“Loki! Loki! Loki!” Thor chants ten minutes later, face up and ass up once again. “Harder!”

“Harder?” Loki echoes, letting the wooden paddle land on one side of Thor’s ass, before striking the other side. “If I spank you any harder it’s going to leave marks." 

  
“Please, baby! Please, please, please!!” Thor sobs, tears streaming down his face. “I want you to leave marks on me! Spank my ass raw! Please, it feels so good!” 

“Norns, enough is never enough for you is it?” he murmurs, leaning in and kissing across his low back. “I’ve never been with someone that gets off of spankings as much as you do,” Loki lifts his lips off of his skin. “But, I’ll give you what you want…” 

Loki continues to spank Thor, this time with more force than he had before, slapping the paddle against ass, his thighs, his balls, and his puffy, wet asshole. With each swat, Thor cries out, his toes curl, and his teary eyes roll back. Drool, tears, and sweat soak Thor's pillowcase and his cock paints his comforter white, adding to the pool of cum below him. 

“Are you feeling better now? Did you forget all about your bad day?” Loki pants, keeping up his pace, letting no part of Thor’s backside go unmarked. “I bet you can’t even think straight right now, can you?” 

Thor parts his lips to speak, but nothing but loud moans and sobs leave his lips. He just feels too good. Loki's right, he can't think straight. He can't even string one coherent thought together.

"You're so fucking wrecked. I love seeing you like this, sweetheart." Loki praises, continuing his menstruals. "Coming apart for me and only me."

Thor nods at Loki's words, body trembling and jerking forward. Loki owes all of him, his mind, body, heart and soul. Loki owes his pleasure...

"Are you going to cum for me again, love? I know you've got to be close." 

"Clo-close!!" Thor blurts out. He's close, so, so, close! His aching balls feel like they seconds away from bursting. He just needs a little more, just that one more little push... 

And the push comes, Loki lands the paddle just right against his balls and he can’t stop himself from bursting. 

“Cumming!!!” he bellows out, before blowing another massive load. Ropes and ropes and ropes of thick, white cum come shooting out of his cock. “Hah! Hahhh!” 

"There you go, that's it..."

Thor’s body quivers as his intense orgasm continues, feeling endless. His eyes flutter shut once more and then… he’s out. 

* * *

Thor is awakened minutes later by the press of Loki's hands gently massaging his sore bottom and his lips against his back. His hands and ankles are now freed, a little sore and numb from being blinded together. He sighs letting his eyes slip back shut, “I feel so good,” he murmurs. 

“Oh, welcome back to the living,” Loki laughs gently, kissing up his spine. “I’m glad to see I hadn’t lost my new boyfriend yet.” 

“Boyfriend,” Thor echoes to himself. A soft smile pulling on his lips, he really loves the sound of that. “No, you haven’t lost me.” 

"I take that I did a good job."

"Mm-hmm. Amazing as usual. I'm good and sore." 

"You'll probably be sitting on ice for the next few days or so," Loki tells him, spreading his ass out before squeezing his cheeks together. “But, I’ll be happy to take care of you, my love. We have all weekend to ourselves.” 

“I’d love that,” Thor chuckles. “I think I’ll definitely need some ointment tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Loki laughs and crawls up beside Thor, taking a hold of his large hand. Thor can’t help but smile gently, squeezing the smaller man’s hand in his own. “Um, I--should have let you know how I felt a lot earlier than now.” Loki states, smiling sheepishly. “I thought I was being obvious though? I guess I’ve never been good at... Expressing my feelings.” 

“I will admit, I was confused and... I didn’t know if what we were doing was good or bad or what.” Thor replies, he shrugs a bit. “But now I know exactly how you feel about me and I’m so glad you feel the same way… I’ve liked you for so long.” 

“How long?” 

“Since… I met you?” Thor confesses, squeezing Loki’s hand a little tighter. “You?” 

“The moment I saw you get out of the moving truck,” Loki tells him, scooting closer to him, his cock brushing against his. “Those feelings might have intensified when I walked in on you fucking yourself on your twelve inch dildo.” 

Thor raises a brow, “I think that might have been lust, Lok.” 

“Well, you might be right about that but,” Loki bites his lower lip. “At least at that moment I knew you were at least into guys.” 

“Yeah, definitely pansexual here.” Thor chuckles, grinding his hips into Loki’s, his cock beginning to stiffen. 

“Same,” Loki replies, wrapping a leg around Thor’s waist, grinding his hips back into Thor’s. “But you probably already realized that.” 

“Yeah,” Thor buries his face into Loki’s neck, kissing up his throat, “You know I’ll have to return this little favor…” he tells him. 

“And what exactly did you have in mind for me, darling?” 

“I was thinking of bending you over, opening you up, and fucking you until you can’t see straight.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Loki smirks, pressing himself impossibly closer. “We still have time before dinner’s ready.” 

Thor growls and sits up, pulling Loki on top of him. He winces then groans when Loki sits on his hips. Loki’s weight is causing his tender bottom (and his entirely sore backside) to press into the mattress. Loki can’t help but laugh, “Are you sure you’re going to be able to fuck me until I can’t see straight?” 

“I-umm-- maybe we should take a rain check on that, eh?” Thor replies with a sheepish grin. 

Loki laughs again and pecks Thor’s lips, “Alright, why don’t you give me a blowjob instead?” 

“You don't even have to ask.” Thor tells him, laying him on his back.


End file.
